Stupid Cupid
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: Tersisa satu kesempatan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun supaya mereka tidak di deportasi dari dunia Cupid. Lalu berhasilkah mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir yang diberikan oleh sang Dewa? "Yang mau kamu lakukan kepadaku itu jahat!" (ChanBaek/KaiHun/NoMin/YAOI) RnR please! :)


**Summary** : Tersisa satu kesempatan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun supaya mereka tidak di deportasi dari dunia Cupid. Lalu berhasilkah mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir yang telah diberikan oleh sang Dewa? "Yang mau kamu lakukan kepadaku itu jahat!"

* * *

" **Stupid Cupid"**

2016©Byun Min Hwa

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun ― Park Chanyeol ― Kim Jongin ― Oh Sehun ― Lee Jeno ― Na Jaemin ― Lee Donghae

 **Genre** : Humor ― Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Category** : Yaoi ― Boys Love

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Warning** : OOC ― Gaje ― Typo(s) ― Crack Humor

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

 _SLAP_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terhenyak sembari menundukkan kepala dalam ketika sosok di depannya melempar buku catatan asmara milik keduanya dengan begitu kasar. Buku tersebut teronggok tak berdaya di lantai dalam posisi terbuka―menunjukkan sebuah tanda silang merah besar pada lembaran yang terbuka itu.

"Kalian tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah kalian perbuat?" ucap Donghae, sang Dewa dari semua Eros―atau biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan Cupid―pada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap bergeming. Sesekali Chanyeol menyikut lengan Baekhyun pertanda menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk berbicara ataupun melakukan pembelaan. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil karena Baekhyun justru hanya memberengut seraya mempoutkan bibir.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian gagal menjalankan tugas?" Timpal Donghae lagi.

Sayap dari Dewa Cupid itu sengaja ia biarkan mengepak lebar untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya. Bukanlah tanpa alasan sang Dewa Cupid itu murka kepada kedua anak buahnya. Pasalnya kedua Cupid itu benar-benar membuatnya berang sekaligus kecewa dikarenakan kecerobohan masing-masing.

Di kalangan para Cupid yang ia asuh tak pernah ada satu pun yang gagal dalam menjalankan tugas yang ia berikan.

Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, tugas Cupid adalah untuk mempersatukan kedua hati yang nantinya akan bersua dalam palung asmara.

Namun dalam kasus ini ada yang berbeda dengan Cupid yang diasuh oleh Donghae. Jika Cupid-Cupid lain biasanya bertugas menyatukan kedua hati antara kaum Adam dan Hawa, maka Cupid yang berada di bawah asuhannya adalah Cupid istimewa.

Satu Cupid biasanya mempunyai pasangan atau sebut saja _partner_ bertugas. Dan lebih istimewanya lagi mereka adalah para Cupid yang menyatukan cinta sesama pria. Dimana satu Cupid akan menentukan siapa pihak lelaki yang akan menjadi Seme, dan Cupid yang menjadi pasangannya akan menentukan siapa pihak yang akan menjadi Uke.

Seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun misalnya. Mereka adalah pasangan Cupid yang diutus untuk mempersatukan para manusia yang berada pada usia sekitar belasan hingga dua puluhan. Di atas usia itu, maka akan menjadi tugas Cupid lain sesuai pembagian tugas yang sudah dibuat dan disepakati oleh perkumpulan para Dewa Cupid.

Chanyeol adalah Cupid yang menentukan pihak yang akan menjadi seme, dan otomatis Baekhyun sebagai pasangannya adalah Cupid dengan tugas menentukan siapa nantinya yang akan menempati posisi Uke.

Namun kedua Cupid yang ada di depannya ini sudah gagal melakukan tugas hingga dua kali. Biar aku ulang. Dua kali. Dan itu bukanlah suatu prestasi baik yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

"Chanyeol, kau sebagai Cupid Seme, ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Hening kembali menyergap. Kemudian si Cupid Seme dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya mengangkat kepala sedikit demi sedikit untuk mempertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah sang Dewa Cupid.

"Anu… Itu…"

"Anu anu, kau mau pamer kalau anumu itu besar? Begitu?" potong Donghae membuat Chanyeol kesal sekaligus malu.

"Pfft! Bwahahaha." Baekhyun yang tak tahan untuk menahan tawanya pun menyembur begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan muka Chanyeol yang merah karena malu dan Donghae yang melotot karena merasa diremehkan.

"Diam, Baekhyun. Kau mau ku potong anumu, heh?" Baekhyun membisu seketika. Chanyeol yang masih berlutut disampingnya pun menahan senyum ejekan. Benar-benar pasangan Cupid yang aneh.

"Umm… sebenarnya… ini semua karena Baekhyun, Dewa." Ujar Chanyeol akhirnya.

 **PLAK!**

Yang merasa disebut namanya kembali kehilangan kontrol. Ia menggeplak kepala Chanyeol begitu keras hingga si Cupid Seme meringis seraya mengelus-ngelus kepala.

"YA! JADI KAU MAU BILANG INI SEMUA SALAHKU KETIKA AKU SALAH MELUNCURKAN PANAHKU PADA SEME YANG MALAH MENJADI UKE! PADAHAL INI SEMUA KARENA KAU MENCIUM LEHE―Empph," Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Baekhyun sebelum kekasihnya itu membeberkan penyebab dari gagalnya tugas mereka.

Donghae yang mengamati kedua Cupid bodoh itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan memijit keningnya frustasi. Selain bodoh, mereka berdua itu memang Cupid yang suka umbar kemesraan daripada Cupid yang lain.

Chanyeol meringis kepada Donghae, "Maaf, Baekhyun kalau sedang datang periode memang lebih ganas. Tapi aku suka." Ucapnya tanpa dosa sekalipun.

 **BLUSH**

Di satu sisi Baekhyun jengkel, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasakan _euphoria_ yang begitu membuncah di hatinya bak petasan senilai seribu rupiah per bungkus yang dimainkan oleh anak kecil jika bulan Ramadhan. Oke, bukan. Maksudku kembang api ketika tahun baru. Tidak, itu juga berlebihan. Atau― _heh lupakan soal itu_.

Donghae mendongak, membuang napas kasar. Ia pungut buku catatan asmara milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di depan muka.

"Kalian sudah gagal menjalankan tugas sebanyak dua kali. Sedangkan batas kegagalan yang boleh dilakukan oleh Cupid maksimal hanya tiga kali. Dan kalian tau bukan apa artinya?"

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang ketua. Si anak buah semakin bergidik ngeri. Mereka jelas tau ancaman tersirat yang dilontarkan oleh Dewanya. Pikiran keduanya otomatis teringat pada buku norma dan peraturan dalam dunia para Cupid sesuai Pasal 1 ayat 2 yang menyatakan bahwa : _"Batas maksimal Cupid gagal menjalankan tugas adalah sebanyak tiga kali. Melebihi dari batas maka akan menerima konsekuensi sesuai peraturan yang telah disepakati."_

Konsekuensi yang akan diterima adalah mereka akan di deportasi dari dunia Cupid dan akan menjadi manusia terbuang di bumi. Yang lebih parah mereka akan terpisah dari pasangan masing-masing. Demi kolor superman yang tidak pernah ganti, mereka benar-benar tak ingin menerima hukuman itu.

"Kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir. Jika kalian melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi maka aku tak akan segan mendepak kalian dari dunia Cupid." Ujar Donghae kejam bak ibu tiri di telenovela.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buru-buru mengangguk cepat. Menyetujui dengan isyarat.

"Berdiri kalian."

Donghae mengembalikan buku catatan asmara itu kepada pemiliknya. "Lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar. Aku tak ingin menerima laporan kegagalan dari kalian lagi."

"Baik, Dewa." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh pergi dari sini."

Keduanya pun berbalik dan undur diri. Bahkan dalam perjalanannya keluar dari portal yang membatasi antara dunia Cupid dan dunia manusia itu mereka masih saling sikut-sikutan.

"Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Yang penting tidak bodoh dalam meluluhkan hatimu." Chanyeol nyengir idiot.

Kemudian keduanya senggol-senggolan hingga Baekhyun tersungkur dan akhirnya Chanyeol segera menggendong cupid Uke itu ala _bridal style_. Modus, heh.

Melihat kelakuan anak buahnya yang aneh bin ajaib itu Donghae kembali geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini dia memiliki anak buah lain daripada yang lain.

Sesaat kemudian, Dewa Cupid itu mendengus seraya tersenyum tertahan, "Benar-benar Cupid bodoh."

 **-ooOoo-**

Kedua cupid itu kini sedang bertengger pada dahan pohon mangga seperti maling kompleks yang tengah mengintai rumah incarannya. Acap kali Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan kakinya untuk mengusir rasa jengah. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk membaca buku catatan asmaranya dengan serius. Hingga terkadang keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya mempout lucu.

 **CUP**

Chanyeol mencuri satu di kecupan bibir Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu. Memangnya aku sedang menelanjangimu, sayang?" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun mencebik, namun rona merah muda yang menyapu permukaan pipinya benar-benar membuatnya gagal terlihat marah. Alih-alih seram, justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Dasar gila."

"Aku gila karenamu, sayang."

Oke, lupakan Chanyeol dengan segala gombalannya yang lebih murah daripada bra yang diobral sepuluh ribu dapat tiga. Baekhyun kembali menekuni buku catatan asmaranya dimana menampilkan satu profil remaja yang tersenyum amat manis.

Ia menatap bergantian antara foto di buku catatan asmara itu dengan salah satu orang dari kedua remaja yang kini sedang menuntun sepedanya masing-masing sepulang sekolah.

"Ah, itu dia anaknya." Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Cupid Uke itu.

Chanyeol yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah pandang dari sang _partner_. Matanya memicing seraya meniru Baekhyun yang mencocokkan antara salah satu dari remaja itu dengan profil seseorang yang tertera di buku catatan asmaranya.

"Baek, coba kau lihat," Baekhyun menoleh pada buku yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. "Yang ada di buku kita, adalah dua orang itu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk kecil. "Benar."

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. "Ah, berarti mereka target kita yang selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Kedua remaja yang kini tengah menjadi target intaian mereka pun masih melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang. Sesekali salah satu dari mereka bersiul santai untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang menyergap.

"Huh, ulangan matematika hari ini susah sekali." Jaemin menggerutu, sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang bertemu dengan ujung sepatunya.

Jeno, yang berjalan di sampingnya terkekeh. "Kalau menurutku, ulangannya mudah, kok."

Jaemin memutar mata malas. "Ya ya, katakan itu pada tuan pintar yang ada disampingku," menurutnya kalimat Jeno itu sudah menyindirnya secara tidak langsung. "Ibarat sinyal, otakku ini masih setara _Edge_ , sedangkan kau sudah 4G LTE."

Jeno kembali terkekeh hingga kedua matanya hampir terpejam secara sempurna―hal yang akan terjadi jika pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau senang ya kalau aku ini bodoh?"

Seketika Jeno menghentikan kekehannya, merasa tidak enak dengan aura Jaemin yang sedang tidak baik untuk diajak bercanda.

"Ne ne, mianhae Jaemin-ah." Jeno mengamati tetangga sekaligus teman satu kelasnya itu. "Aku tidak bermaksudmu menyinggungmu, kok. Aku tertawa karena melihat wajahmu. Marah tapi terlihat lucu." Ujar Jeno dengan suara yang memelan di akhir kalimat.

Ya, sebenarnya Jeno sudah lama memendam perasaan kepada Jaemin. Mungkin dikarenakan mereka sudah terbiasa bermain serta berbagi satu sama lain sejak masih bayi merah. Jaemin pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Jeno. Hanya saja keduanya belum berani untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Jaemin hanya mengangkat satu alis, merasa aneh dengan kawannya yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Jika kau belajar dengan rajin dan selalu memperhatikan ketika sedang pembelajaran, maka kau tidak akan merasakan kesulitan untuk mengerjakan ulangan seperti tadi." Timpal Jeno lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeno. Aku sudah belajar semalam suntuk dan bahkan rela tidak menonton pertandingan sepak bola _club_ favoritku. Tapi soal ulangan hari ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang ku perkirakan." Ujar Jaemin mendramatisir.

"Nah, sebenarnya cara belajarmu itu tidak efektif. Sebaiknya jangan kau teruskan. Selain tidak baik untuk kesehatan, materi yang terserap jika belajar kebut semalam tidaklah bertahan lama."

Jaemin mengangkat alis. "Huh, benarkah?"

Jeno mengangguk cepat. "Mm-hm."

Kedua Cupid yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya itu terus menyimak percakapan diantara keduanya. Setelah turun dari pohon mangga yang menjadi tempat persembunyian―walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk bersembunyi karena manusia biasa tidak akan bisa melihat―mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua remaja itu dari belakang.

"Baek, anak yang bernama Jaemin itu aku yakin dia adalah Seme." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun memalingkan kepalanya cepat memasang ekspresi menolak. "Mwo? No, no , no." Jari telunjuknya bergoyang kanan kiri tepat di depan muka Chanyeol. "Menurutku yang Seme diantara mereka itu Jeno."

Chanyeol tergelak. "Kau bercanda? Jeno itu lebih pantas untuk menjadi Uke."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Coba kau lihat sekali lagi pada Jeno," Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya pada anak yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun mengamati Jeno dengan seksama hingga kepalanya miring ke kanan pertanda berpikir keras.

"Kau tau kan kalau dia mempunyai mata yang sipit?" Chanyeol bertanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Mm-hm, lalu?"

"Nah, makanya. Jeno itu kan sipit sepertimu, dan kau itu Ukeku," ucapan Chanyeol ngalor ngidul tak tentu arah. "Otomatis dia itu juga Uke." Chanyeol meringis setelah mengucapkan analisis ngawurnya.

 **PLAK!**

Telapak Baekhyun menggeplak tempurung kepala kekasihnya itu keras."Ya! Kau ini bisa serius tidak sih?"

"Aku serius kok. Yang bermata sipit itu lebih cocok jadi Uke. Terlihat manis ketika tersenyum sepertimu." Gombal, eh.

"Pokoknya Jeno itu seme, dan Jaemin adalah ukenya." Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Jeno lebih manis," balas Chanyeol.

"Jaemin lebih lentik."

"Jeno lebih lembut."

"Jaemin lebih imut."

"Jeno lebih cant―"

"STOP! Jangan bilang kau mau mengatakan kalau Jeno itu lebih cantik, heh? Jeno itu _manly_ tau!" sergah Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya, _manly_. Manis dan _girly_ sepertimu, kan?"

 **BLUSH**

Chanyeol ini, kalau menggombal suka benar. Baekhyun merona sekaligus frustasi menanggapi kekasihnya yang super idiot itu. Ia tak yakin, yang ada di kepala Chanyeol itu benar-benar otak atau hanya tempurung berkulit yang sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

"Jeno itu Seme, Chanyeol." Baekhyun ngotot.

"Ah, terserahlah. Pokoknya yang Seme itu Jaemin. Aku akan melesatkan panahku pada anak itu."

Chanyeol sudah siap menarik busur panah yang ia bawa dan diarahkan kepada Jaemin. Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu pun melotot dan akhirnya mencoba merebut panah itu dari pemiliknya.

"Ya! Jangan panah Jaemin, _pabbo-ya_!" Baekhyun menggeret-geret lengan kekasihnya itu hingga Chanyeol meringis sebal.

"Diamlah, Baek. Jangan merecokiku."

"Tidak. Jangan panah Jaemin!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Aksi geret-menggeret pun tak dapat dihindari. Baekhyun terus berusaha merebut panah itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol cuek saja sembari memejamkan sebelah mata dan bersiap melesatkan busur panahnya pada Jaemin.

Chanyeol menghitung dalam hati _'Satu… Dua… Ti―'_

 _SLAP!_

Panah itu melesat begitu cepat. Namun karena bertepatan ketika Chanyeol melepas panah itu dari busurnya Baekhyun masih kekeuh mencegah, maka panah itu tidak mendarat sesuai harapan Chanyeol. Alih-alih terkena Jaemin, panah Cupid itu justru menancap pada Jeno.

Baekhyun pun bersorak gembira sembari tepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil. Chanyeol sendiri kini memberengut kesal dan tertunduk pasrah.

"Hhh… aku mengalah saja." ujar Chanyeol.

Jeno yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam tubuhnya pun sampai membusungkan dada. Membuat Jaemin yang berjalan beriringan dengannya menatap curiga.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku… entahlah." Jeno menjawab seadanya karena ia pun tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap melesatkan panahnya pada Jaemin. Cupid Uke itu dengan senang hati menarik panah itu ke belakang dan meloloskannya dari busur hingga mendarat tepat pada Jaemin.

 _SLAP!_

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Jaemin. Ia meringis ketika merasakan punggunya yang sedikit nyeri hingga menembus pada dada.

"Jaemin, kau sakit?" Jeno khawatir karena melihat perubahan ekpresi wajah Jaemin.

"Tidak kok," Jaemin menggeleng. "Aku hanya… seperti ada yang masuk di dadaku."

Keduanya sama-sama menghentikan langkah ketika telah tiba di jalan yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah Jaemin. Letak hunian Jeno sendiri hanya berselang beberapa rumah dari rumah Jaemin.

Jeno menarik napas dalam, ada suatu dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kau… mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Hah?" Jaemin melongo. Bukan karena terkejut dan tidak suka. Tapi ia tidak menyangka ternyata temannya itu juga menyimpan perasaan untuknya.

Jeno salah tingkah, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ah itu… Maksudku, aku akan mengajarimu belajar kapan saja kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku. Sepertinya itu akan lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya beralibi.

Jaemin tersenyum samar, kemudian menatap tepat pada kedua iris Jeno. "Aku tidak mau."

Deg.

"Ap―apa?" Jeno _jawdrop_. Sedikit ini ia berpikir pernyataan cintanya hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Aku tidak mau menolak, maksudku." Timpal Jaemin kemudian seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Hhh…" Jeno menghembuskan napas lega. Bahunya yang tadi menegang kini dapat ia kendurkan dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita belajar bersama? Aku akan datang ke rumahmu jika kau mengizinkan." Ucap Jeno malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Jeno. Kita kan sudah―"

"Sudah apa?" Jeno menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Jaemin. Jaemin pun memalingkan mukanya untuk menutupi rona merah yang sudah menghiasi pipi.

"Ah , sudahlah. Pokoknya aku tunggu kau ke rumahku nanti malam."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malam ya?" Jeno kembali menggoda kekasih barunya itu.

"Ish, bukan begitu. Aku―"

Jeno terkekeh. "Ne, ne. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti malam. Pastikan kau yang akan membukakan pintu untukku."

Jaemin mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah. Engg… aku mau masuk."

Ketika Jaemin hendak berbalik badan, Jeno mencegah pemuda itu dengan memanggilnya,

"Jaemin,"

"Ya?"

 **CUP**

Jeno mengecup kilat pipi Jaemin dan segera mengayuhkan sepedanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Jaemin yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan saking terkejutnya pun merona sambil tersenyum malu.

Kembali pada oknum yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia adegan telenovela itu. Dua onggok makhluk bodoh berkedok Cupid yang sedari tadi mengamati kedua pemuda yang akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih pun ikut tersenyum senang. Refleks Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun untuk merapatkan tubuh sang kekasih padanya.

"Romantisnya…" Baekhyun berujar.

"Kita tak kalah romantis kok."

Baekhyun hanya menoleh pada Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian kembali memusatkan pandangan pada Jaemin.

"Tugas pertama kita sudah berhasil, Baek."

"Benar. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan tugas kedua?" ucap Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol.

"Siapa takut?"

 **-ooOoo-**

"Sehun!"

Adalah Kim Jongin. Yang baru saja memanggil nama dari pria yang memiliki wajah datar dengan kulit putih pucat bak vampir. Napas Jongin nampak terengah-engah ketika ia berhenti tepat di depan lelaki pucat itu. Berlari dengan berteriak memanggil orang memang melelahkan, kan?

Kedua orang yang memiliki perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras itu baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitasnya pada _club_ basket yang mereka ikuti. Setelah merapikan segala peralatannya Sehun bergegas keluar dari area lapangan untuk segera pulang. Namun langkahnya tertahan di ambang pintu ruang latihan basket itu ketika teman satu timnya―Jongin―memanggil namanya.

Setelah berhasil menertalkan deru napasnya lelaki _tan_ itu menatap Sehun yang tetap memasang wajah kalem. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah kepada Jongin yang napasnya sudah bengek akibat ketuliannya―coret―Sehun tidak tuli, hanya pendengarannya saja yang terkadang error sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berkulit pucat itu tanpa dosa.

 _Tidak-apa apa dengkulmu!_ "Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehe." Jongin meringis―dipaksakan―memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang justru terlihat konyol.

"Jongin, ada yang terselip di gigimu."

 _CEP_

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar mulut dari lelaki tan itu segera tertutup sempurna. Sial, belum apa-apa dia sudah menyiramkan air comberan pada mukanya sendiri di depan pujaan hatinya. Sungai Han, tolong tenggelamkan Jongin sekarang juga.

Jongin segera mencongkel sisa makan siangnya yang menyempil dengan menggunakan jari yang mengakibatkan Sehun meringis jijik pada teman satu _club_ nya itu.

"Yaiks, kau ini jorok sekali, sih. Menjijikkan." Sehun ini orangnya blak-blakan, kalau kalian mau tau.

Jongin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya kemudian nyengir―lagi―memamerkan giginya yang sudah bersih dari sisa makan siangnya tadi.

"Hehe. Mianhae, Sehun-ah." Jongin merasakan panas dingin. Kakinya sudah gemetar tak tau malu dibawah sana. Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika ia berbincang berdua saja dengan Sehun, yang tak lain adalah pujaan hatinya selama ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Emm… Aku…" Jongin menautkan jari-jarinya bagaikan maling yang ketauan mencuri. Iya, mau mencuri hati Sehun, maksudnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kakimu gemetar, kau kebelet pipis ya?"

Jongin segera mendongak, "Hah? Tidak-tidak." Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya kelewat semangat. "Itu... A―aku…" Ah, memang dasar Jongin ini orangnya pemalu. Terasa sangat sulit mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada orang lain―khususnya Sehun.

"Aku apa?"

"Ah, ayo kita cari tempat duduk dulu. Tidak enak kalau berbicara disini."

Sehun hanya mengangkat satu alis, kemudian membuntuti temannya itu yang berjalan di depannya. Setelah menemukan satu tempat duduk di area kampus tempat mereka mengenyam pendidikan itu keduanya lantas mendaratkan bokong masing-masing.

Belum ada yang memulai percakapan kembali. Sehun menikmati semilir angin sepoi yang membelai permukaan kulit mulusnya sedangkan Jongin masih tertunduk tanpa suara.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya dua orang manusia itu saja yang menghirup udara di area sekitar. Karena masih ada dua makhluk tak kasat mata yang sedang mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerik mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Kakinya yang menggelayut―karena sekarang mereka tengah duduk diatas bak penyimpanan air―ia ayunkan sesekali. Serius, apakah pasangan Cupid ini tidak memiliki tempat pengintaian yang lebih elit? Oke,lupakan. Karena itu bukanlah hal yang menjadi poin utama― _hell yeah_

"Hoahhm," Chanyeol menguap lebar bak kudanil yang refleks membuat Baekhyun menutup hidungnya karena mencium bau yang tidak sedap.

"Kenapa? Wangi ya?"

"Hm. Wangi sampah."

"Sampah-sampah begini kau juga cinta." Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun menggerutu pelan _'Iyain aja'_

"Apa, Baek?"

"Hng? Aku bilang aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Baekhyun kalem.

 **CUP**

Chanyeol mencium pipi gembil si Cupid Uke yang hanya berjarak sepersekian centi dari bibirnya. Dan, Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk memprotes gerakan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya itu. Maka ia biarkan saja. Bagi Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun itu bagaikan kentut, yang tidak bisa ditahan-tahan. Toh Baekhyun juga suka. Ha.

"Baek, sepertinya pria hitam itu mau menyatakan cinta." Ujar Chanyeol sembari melempar pandangan pada arah jam 2―agak condong ke bawah―dimana terdapat Sehun dan Jongin sedang duduk bersantai.

"Hitam?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, "Dia itu _tan_ , tau."

"Sebodo amat lah. Yang penting aku cinta kamu." _Dan apa hubungannya Park Chanyeol?!_

"Berisik," Baekhyun mencebik. "Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Jongin memalingkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Dari samping saja wajah lelaki berpucat itu nampak sangat manis, apalagi kalau dari depan. Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin meneguk ludah. Selain kagum, dia juga teramat gugup sekarang.

"Sehun, sebenarnya…," Merasa terpanggil pun Sehun kini menatap Jongin. Kedua iris itu saling bersirobok membuat detak jantung Jongin makin berpacu tak keruan.

"Sebenarnya, apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku…" _Katakan Jongin, katakan_.

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tanpa diduga Jongin segera berlutut di depan Sehun yang kini mengerutkan kening―bingung.

"Aku... akan menembakmu."

Sehun melotot. "Menembakku? Kau ingin aku mati, hah?! Yang mau kamu lakukan kepadaku itu jahat!" kemudian menyembur begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Selain error, Sehun itu orangnya lemot. Sangat lemot.

"Tidak-tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aduh," Jongin mengusap-usap mukanya frustasi. "Maksudku…"

Chanyeol yang mengamati mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tak habis pikir dengan manusia yang berusia dua puluhan itu ternyata pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya.

"Seperti kau tidak bodoh saja." Baekhyun membalas.

Abaikan perdebatan antara kedua Cupid itu. Kembali kepada Jongin yang kini masih sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat diterima oleh Sehun namun tetap terdengar tidak _cheesy_.

"Ah, anu. Aku akan membaca puisi untukmu."

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Sehun.

"Ehem," Jongin berdeham untuk meloloskan ludahnya. "Mawar itu merah, violet itu bi―"

"Hey! Kenapa terdengar seperti puisi yang dibuat oleh Patrick?" Sehun memprotes duluan.

"A―apa? Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak jadi." Jongin nyengir tidak enak. Sial. Padahal ia sudah menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk menraktir Jongdae agar membuatkannya puisi. Ternyata ia ditipu oleh muka kotak itu. Jongin bersumpah akan menyebarkan foto Jongdae yang memakai kolor _strawberry shortcake_ setelah ini.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau bilang apa, sih?" Bibir Sehun mempout, kesal karena omongan Jongin sama sekali tidak ada yang terserap oleh otaknya.

"Itu… Aku… Sudah lama memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam." Ujar Jongin malu-malu.

"Kau _stalker_? Mau mencuri di rumahku, ya?" tanya Sehun lugu.

Sungguh, jika Jongin tak mencintai Sehun barangkali ia akan memukul kepala lelaki berkulit pucat itu menggunakan tongkat bisbol supaya berkurang kadar kelemotannya.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa harus sesulit ini…" Jongin menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang sudah terasa pening.

Lagipula, salah dia sendiri juga yang tidak menyatakannya terang-terangan pada Sehun. Terlalu berbasa-basi. Maka jangan salahkan otak Sehun yang lebih lelet daripada Gary―siput peliharaan Spongebob―jika ia tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kita harus bertindak, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo turun."

Dalam jarak sedekat ini kedua Cupid itu masih mengamati Sehun beserta Jongin khusyuk. Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir sembari memikirkan cara apa yang bisa membuat Sehun mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin.

' _Ctek'_

Chanyeol menjetikkan jari. Sebuah bohlam imajiner bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Layaknya mendapat anugrah maka ide yang menurutnya amat berguna. Ia pun mendekat pada telinga Sehun, kemudian berbisik,

' _Heh, dia itu sedang menyatakan cinta padamu'_

"Kupingku terasa panas," Ucap Sehun sembari mengusap-usap telinganya. Walalupun terasa panas, namun ia tetap bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh bisikan gaib itu. Abaikan Baekhyun yang kini berusaha mencegah Chanyeol untuk tidak menghajar Sehun.

"Jongin, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun _to the point_.

Jongin terbelalak, kemudian bersujud di depan kaki Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan… Akhirnya kau mengirimkan keajaibanmu…" Jongin mendramatisir, layaknya orang miskin yang tiba-tiba mendapat uang segepok.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, bodoh." Chanyeol menggerutu―padahal Jongin tak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar suaranya.

Jongin berdiri, kemudian mengangkat bahu Sehun supaya lelaki itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Kali ini raut wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin, memanfaatkan momen yang tepat seperti sekarang.

"Benar, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Akhirnya kalimat itu lolos tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sehun membuang pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Yang penting tidak pada kedua bola mata lelaki _tan_ yang ada di depannya.

"Sehun, tatap aku." Jongin menangkup kedua pipi pujaan hatinya itu supaya berhadapan dengannya.

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perut Sehun hingga terasa amat geli. Bagaikan seribu kecoa sedang berterbangan di perutmu―karena kupu-kupu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Dia merasa senang, namun… ada satu hal yang membuatnya bimbang.

"Tapi, Jongin… Kita ini kan sama-sama lelaki."

' _Tidak peduli jika kalian sesama lelaki. Toh, kau juga mempunyai rasa padanya kan?'_ Chanyeol kembali membisikkan sugesti pada Sehun agar menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongin.

"Jadi aku ditolak ya," raut wajah Jongin berubah muram.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Ia sambar panah yang tersampir di belakang punggungnya, kemudian siap melesatkan panah Cupid Uke itu dan diarahkan tepat pada dada Sehun.

 _SLAP_

Jleb. Sehun menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa ganjal. Tiba-tiba ada dorongan yang kuat dalam dirinya yang mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai Jongin. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan hal itu pun melempar acungan jempol pada kekasihnya yang kini tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menolakmu."

Jongin tersentak, kemudian kembali terfokus pada lelaki berkulit pucat itu―tanpa melepas tangkupannya pada pipi Sehun.

"Maksudmu? Tolong jawab yang benar, Sehun… _Jebbal_ …" Jongin merengek. Dan kenapa sekarang malah dia yang menjadi lemot?

"Aku tidak menolakmu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. Tidak peduli jika kita sesama lelaki sekalipun."

Jongin tersenyum cerah. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa disuruh oleh siapapun, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun yang terasa manis bagaikan _cherry_. Hingga keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, menikmati momen manis ini seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

"Chanyeol, air liurmu tolong dikondisikan."

Baekhyun mengusap-usap kasar bibir Cupid Seme itu yang sudah basah oleh air liur karena menonton adegan yang sekarang terjadi di depan mata.

"Kau ini jorok seka―emphhh." Chanyeol sudah membungkam mulut Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menggunakan mulutnya.

Tak mau kalah dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Kedua Cupid itu juga terlibat adegan ciuman basah. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si Cupid Uke. Bibir saling tertaut, lidah saling membelit satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Suara Jongin yang baru saja keluar membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengakhiri kegiatannya. Saking asiknya berciuman, mereka tidak sadar bahwa kedua pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjalin hubungan itu sudah akan pergi dari tempat.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan meninggalkan area kampus. Dengan lengan Jongin yang membelit posesif pada pinggang kekasih barunya.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum senang. Lega sekaligus bangga. Tugas yang ia dapatkan bersama Baekhyun hari ini dapat ia selesaikan dengan benar. Maka ia tak akan ketakutan lagi akan di deportasi dari dunia para Cupid. Yang lebih penting, dia tidak akan kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Kita harus kembali juga." Ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Ayo, Baek." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk ia genggam, bersiap-siap terbang kembali menuju dunia asalnya.

Namun yang terjadi Baekhyun malah menggeleng-geleng dan menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang kalau tidak digendong." Baekhyun menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, " _Aigoo_. Manjanya kekasihku ini, hm?" ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak surai pony Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeletkan lidah―mengejek Chanyeol. "Biar saja. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Eiii. Baiklah-baiklah."

 _HAP_

Chanyeol memboyong tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_. Sayapnya telah mengembang lebar bersiap untuk terbang menuju alamnya.

"Sudah siap, sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat. Chanyeol sempat mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian kedua Cupid itu benar-benar pergi dari bumi manusia setelah berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dalam menyatukan cinta para kaum pelangi. Kali ini, mereka bukan Cupid bodoh lagi, kan?

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap:**

Muahahaha. Maafkan kerecehan **Cimut** buat FF ini. Jadi sebenernya FF ini rikuesan kak **Dee Stacia** yang minta dibikinin FF dengan cast tiga OTP kita (ChanBaek KaiHun NoMin) /yeay/

Ide cerita bersumber dari kak Dee, **Cimut** cuma oknum kriminal yang udah ngacak-acak plot yang dia kasih sampe jadi amburegul emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei begini kekeke /ditabok/ semoga dirimu puas ya kak Dee. Maaciw tadi udah dibetain juga. Kalo kurang puas minta jatah lagi aja sama suamimu (read: Donghae) HA HA HA :'v /ambigu woy!/

Btw ini ratingnya nggak salah kan ya? Kalo kelewat T bilang aja deh ntar biar **Cimut** ganti :v

Oh, ya malam ini **Cimut** update jamaah bareng author-author kece lain diantaranya:

 **#CHANBAEKID** : Fancic Games Okt

 **Oh Lana** (Wattpad)

 **Park Ayoung**

 **Summerlight92**

 **Mashedpootato**

 **RedApplee**

Wajib cek semua list story author di atas khususnya **CHANBAEK INDONESIA** karena hadiah dari gamesnya lumayan menggiurkan wkwkwk.

 **P.S** : Yang sudah baca dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak **lafyah :***

Regards,

 **Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
